


Skipping Heart Beats

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Roommates, Schmoop, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a freshman in love with his roommate. The hard part is figuring out how to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skipping Heart Beats

**Author's Note:**

> written for insmallpackages for Zubeneschamali

It’s just a door.

Metal, not wood, painted the worst shade of blue imaginable, with old pieces of white peeking out wherever it’s peeling. It’s a sturdy door, the kind that keeps in the sound of teenage boys jacking off and playing music too loud. If, you know, that's your kind of thing. 

Jensen swallows.

It would be his kind of thing. The jacking off part, at least, except that his roommate Jared is in the twin bed across the room from him every night and even the thought of putting his hand on his dick with Jared there is enough to make him absolutely burn with embarrassment. 

Jensen realizes now, standing in front of the door to his dorm room on this Sunday after winter break, that the embarrassment only stems from the fact that he wishes it was _Jared’s_ hand on his dick instead of his own.

Jensen hauls his duffel bag higher up on his shoulder and touches the door lightly with his one hand. He can’t bring himself to go in just yet, not when he’s not sure what he’s going to find inside.

He figures it out on Christmas Eve. Well, his best friend from home Danni figures it out anyway. They’re eating her mama’s famous peach cobbler for dessert and Danni is all “Jared this, Jared that. I really hope you’re banging this hottie already, Jen.”

Now what is Jensen supposed to say to something like that? Jared is completely straight…or is he? It’s not like Jared has very much time to do any sort of dating, considering the fact that he’s on a basketball scholarship _and_ studying mechanical engineering—hello, _perfect_ , right? Unlike Jensen, who is undecided like a loser and doesn’t date because, well, _yeah_ , in love with his roommate.

“I’m so in love with my roommate,” he announces, suddenly miserable.

“Duh,” is all Danni says, licking her spoon.

So that’s when Jensen realizes it and he spends the entire week of vacation angsting about it like his baby sister over those British boybanders with all the hair. Finally, on New Year’s Eve, Danni keeps slipping him shots of whiskey she snagged out of her parents' liquor cabinet until he’s finally drunk enough to send Jared a completely maudlin text. He doesn’t even realize what he wrote until the next morning (it goes something like “I luv ur bangs”) and is absolutely mortified and ready to jump in front of a truck before he realizes that _Jared texted him back._

Now, here Jensen stands, two days later, one hand on the door he can’t bring himself to open because what happens when Jared doesn’t mean it? What happens to Jensen’s heart then?

Luckily, Jared is the proactive sort, and opens the door for him.

“Hey, Jensen.”

“How did you know I was out here?”

“Super Spidey senses.”

Jared’s smiling, the big jerk, and Jensen’s unable to resist smiling back.

Jensen walks into the room slowly, conscious of the way that he has to brush alongside Jared to get past him. His arm tingles where they make contact, and Jensen’s not sure if it was always like this, or if he’s just noticing it now because he’s aware that he’s gone for the guy.

“Did you have a good holiday?” Jared asks, still standing a bit awkwardly by the door. He brushes a hand across the bangs on his forehead, and then blushes a bit when he notices Jensen staring at the movement.

Jensen’s stomach clenches up and he looks away, dropping his duffel on the floor and sitting down on his bed. “Yeah, it was relaxing,” he replies, voice tight because he’s not sure what’s supposed to happen now.

Jared’s silent for a few minutes and Jensen’s just about to tell him that he didn’t mean anything by the text and apologize profusely, when Jared comes over and sits down on the bed next to him. Jensen’s surprised, but glad that, at the very least, Jared hasn’t punched him out yet for hitting on him.

“I meant what I said,” Jared says, his voice soft.

“Yeah?” Jensen croaks out, and he dares to look up because he has to see if there’s truth in Jared’s eyes and not mockery.

“Every word.”

_I luv ur everything._

They stare at each other, and Jensen knows he’s a goner because how in the world is any other guy going to live up to Jared Padalecki’s stupid dimpled smile?

“Can I kiss you, Jensen?”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Jared’s lips are warm and he tastes like Sour Patch Kids and Sunkist, which should really be gross but is so utterly Jared that Jensen can’t help finding it delicious.

Jensen opens for him, the seam of his lips parting as Jared’s tongue asks for entrance. They kiss like that, soft and sweet, lips sliding against each other and spit gliding over teeth, with Jared’s hands cradling Jensen’s head like a gift and Jensen’s palms pressing into the flat of Jared’s chest. 

They break apart only to breathe, their air still mingling into one hot, moist entity. Jensen feels Jared’s fingers stroking the back of his neck, and the touch is both delicate and possessive all at once. Jensen’s skin heats up at the implication of it.

“Happy New Year, Jensen,” Jared murmurs, right into Jensen’s mouth, before sealing them together once more.


End file.
